You'll Be Okay
by beckettxwine
Summary: AU. Kate and Rick know each other and happen to be best friends on the night Johanna is murdered. When she shows up at his apartment with the news, how can he help her? One-shot.


_Disclaimer: Still own nothing!_

The rain beat down on 26-year-old Richard Castle's window as he sat at his desk, his laptop propped on his legs, typing furiously. He checked his phone once more, hoping to see anything, but still it was just a blank screen. Kate was supposed to text him an hour ago saying how the dinner went with her parents. She hadn't seen them in a while and the last time they had a dinner like this it ended in a huge blowout.

Kate Beckett was his best friend. They'd known each other since freshman year and the minute they started talking they instantly clicked. It was kind of funny how that happened, considering they weren't even supposed to be in the same class. Over the four years of high school and over the years together that he's known her, Rick has learned to love her. And yes, as more than a sister. His mother teased him about it all the time and he couldn't help but laugh along when she claimed they were going to get married in the soon years.

"Would it be wrong if I said I hope so?" He'd reply with a smirk on his face. Rick was jolted from his memory when he heard a faint knock on his door. His roommate was at his girlfriend's house, so it couldn't be anyone for him. When they started to bang louder, Rick set his laptop on his desk and jumped up toward the door. He whipped the door open but his previously dark eyes softened when he saw a soaking wet Kate Beckett standing at his door in jeans and a dripping Harvard sweater. She had tears in her eyes.

"Kate," Rick whispered, taking her hands and pulling her inside, shutting the door behind her.

"I – I don't know where my dad is and he just left and didn't come back after we found out and Rick – oh god – what if he's hurt?" Kate was now pacing his living room floor, drops of rain falling off her sweater at each step she took. Tears were trailing down her face and Rick stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, Kate, come here," Rick brought her to his room and sat her on the bed, making his way to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of sweat pants and an old small sweatshirt, handing it to Kate. "The sweatshirt will probably be a little bit baggy on you, so we'll be able to throw your bra in the dryer." Kate took the clothes and stripped down to her underwear with Rick turned around. She didn't even have the energy to move into the bathroom. When she was finished, she crawled under the covers she spent so many nights watching movies, playing games or just simply laying there, to be with her best friend. Letting out a shaky breath, she closed her eyes.

"She was murdered, Rick. Someone murdered her, why would they do that?" Rick didn't try to hide the shock that laced through his face as he walked over to her. Johanna Beckett was one of the nicest people he's ever met. Rick pulled Kate into his arms, letting her drape over him. She leaned her head into his shoulder and Rick closed his eyes as sobs wracked through her body.

"Oh, Kate," he whispered, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"They don't know who did it and now Dad is gone somewhere and what if they murdered him too, Rick?"

"Oh, Katie, they didn't. I promise." He cupped her cheeks and kissed her on the forehead. The smile Kate tried to flash soon crumpled and she leaned her head back onto his shoulder.

Probably twenty minutes later, he heard Kate's phone ringing from the living room. Untangling him from her, he ran into the living room and searched her pockets until he found the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rick? Oh God, Rick, is Katie with you?" Jim Beckett's panic could be heard in his voice.

"Yeah, she just fell asleep maybe twenty minutes ago. Where are you? She was worried because you left."

"Oh, Rick, thank you. I – Johanna was – oh God, Rick," Jim took a deep breath, which was more shaky than he expected it to be. "Can you let Katie know I'll be staying with her Aunt for a few days? I should be back into the city in a few days."

"You don't want to be with her for this?" Rick asked before he could stop himself.

"I can't, Rick," Jim whispered before the phone clicked off. Rick dropped her phone onto his couch and rubbed a hand through his hair. He jumped when he heard a loud scream come from his bedroom, running as fast as he could to Kate. He stopped in the doorway when he heard whimpering coming from her. She was still sleeping.

"Kate, hey," Rick walked to her and put a hand on her face. Her eyes flew open and she leaned over the bed, took a shaky breath, and let whatever contents were in her stomach empty. "You're okay," Rick soothed, rubbing her back. When she was finished, she allowed Rick to lift her up and walk her into the bathroom. He set her down and stood to leave, stopping when he felt her hand on his.

"Please don't leave." Was all she said. Rick sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hers going around his waist. "I'm sorry I threw up on your floor."

"Kate, it's fine."

"I'll clean it up later," Rick shook his head and rested his cheek on the crown of her head.

"Your dad just called. Said he was going to stay up with your Aunt for a while."

"He's leaving?" She whispered, lifting her head from his chest.

"I'm sorry, Kate."

"For what?"

"For not being able to help you. For your dad leaving. For your mom," he closed his eyes and let his hands rub her arms.

"I –" Kate stood and walked towards the door, Rick following closely behind. She walked into the bedroom and back into the bed, wrapping the blankets tightly around her. "I'm sorry I came here."

"Kate. Kate, why?" Rick sat next to her and let his hand rub small circles on her back through the blanket. "I'm glad you came here, to me. I'm glad I can be the one with you right now." Lying beside her he pulled her into his arms and waited until her breathing evened out to get up and walk into the bathroom, grabbing a towel. He let it fall onto the throw up next to his bed and then made his way to the other side of the bed.

Picking up Kate's clothes, he walked into the laundry room and threw them in a quick load, returning to the bedroom to finish cleaning up the vomit. When he was done with that, he walked into the office and saved his document. Returning to the bedroom, he unwrapped some of the blankets from her to crawl underneath. He pulled her against him and let his arms drape across her hips.

"Rick," she whispered, turning in his arms so she could wrap her arms around his waist. It didn't take long for Rick to feel the tears that were soaking through his shirt.

"Kate, it'll be okay, I promise. I love you, Kate." He kissed her forehead and tightened his grip on her waist. "It'll be okay."

And four years later, three and a half years after they caught Johanna's murderer, Rick and Kate were married with a chair left empty next to her father in the front row. When Kate whispered, "I do," and kissed Rick to be his wife, she thought back to that night. And she knew it was finally okay.

_A/N: A little one-shot that came to me. Yes, I understand they didn't live in the same place. Yes, I understand they still haven't caught the Dragon. That's why it's called AU, right? Sorry for the sucky title._

_Review? _


End file.
